Et si le rendez-vous avait eu lieu
by Javi424
Summary: Se situe pendant le dernier épisode de la saison 4, épisode revisité. C'est ma toute première ici, merci pour vos commentaires ;-) Fic repostée et normalement plus facile à lire ;-)


Castle n'en revenait pas .. elle avait dit « oui » .. elle venait d'accepter sa proposition de passer la soirée avec lui .. invitation banale pour n'importe qui, mais Rick savait que par ces quelques mots, elle venait d'abattre encore un peu plus les barrières qui la freinaient.. elle venait de lui entrouvrir la porte ..

Beckett le surprenait, elle se laissait approcher désormais, et prenait même l'initiative de certains gestes anodins, mais tellement évocateurs pour elle, pour eux..

Sa main qu'elle avait capturé durant l'enquête précédente, un de ces moments où leur communication se passe de mots, où seuls les regards s'expliquent, leurs doigts entrelacés et surtout ce sentiment d'aucune gêne dans ce geste .. il n'était plus question de jouer ou de flirt taquin, mais simplement d'être.

Ils se comprenaient, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments dans un moment de panique, de peur, et bien qu'elle ne puisse formuler elle-même les siens, elle se trahissait par des attitudes qu'elle peinait à cacher.

Personne n'était dupe, mais tout le monde laissait faire, sans forcer.

Leur attirance mutuelle était évidente, mais jusque là, Beckett se refusait à l'avouer, à la vivre.

Jusque là.

La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lanie, ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Castle « s'amuser » avec cette hôtesse de l'air, mais aussi les regards et les attentions qu'il savait lui porter, ce trouble qu'elle en ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments et elle se devait de les affronter.

Sous peine de regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie quand Castle s'avouerait vaincu, face à ce mur qu'elle avait bâti autours de son cœur.

Et les quelques brèches qu'il avait percé depuis ces 4 dernières années, venaient de fragiliser définitivement ses craintes, son refus du bonheur et elle prenait conscience que maintenant, elle devait laisser ce mur s'effriter, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des ruines.

La peur et les doutes s'évanouissaient, pour laisser place, progressivement, à la lumière.

Elle avançait pas à pas, et apprenait désormais à se laisser guider par ses émotions, et par la confiance qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de Castle.

\- Castle ? vous venez ?

* * *

L'enquête n'avancerait plus aujourd'hui. Les résultats du labo ne seraient connus avant le matin, au mieux, ce qui laissait donc Beckett et Castle face à leur destin commun.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, la remise de diplôme d'Alexis débutait à 18h, et le moment à la fois redouté mais terriblement excitant arriva.

Castle, perdu dans ses pensées, contemplait la femme assise près de lui, en souhaitant de tout son cœur, qu'enfin ils sauteraient ensemble le dernier pas qui les séparait encore.

\- Kate .. murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus suave et chaude possible

Beckett releva la tête de son rapport, et découvrit le visage de l'écrivain. Il arborait un de ces sourires qui signifiait qu'il était en mode taquin. En d'autres circonstances, elle aimait, sans jamais le lui avouer, qu'il se risque à l'entraîner dans ces flirts, ces jeux de mots, tous toujours plus proches d'une limite impalpable et dangereusement excitante. Mais ce soir, elle savait que ce jeu pouvait les mener à la franchir ...

\- Hum, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre

\- Je vais y aller ... Alexis doit m'attendre..

\- Vous lui présenterez mes félicitations, lui répondit-elle

\- Elle doit être anxieuse par rapport à tout ça.. une nouvelle vie débute pour elle … cette soirée s'annonce excitante...

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Kate. Elle prit son temps pour le crucifier :

\- Vous parlez bien d'Alexis, n'est-ce pas Castle ? ...

Il la regarda bouche-bée, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer. La soirée d'Alexis n'était définitivement pas la seule qui serait excitante.

\- Qui est Alexis, Kate ? … dit-il fier de lui, en se levant et revigoré d'assurance, la laissa prise à son propre jeu, à ce soir ... 20h30 chez moi ...

Il prit le chemin de la sortie, en souriant bêtement. Il savait qu'il venait de réussir un coup de maître : il l'avait troublé et par la même occasion, ne lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité, ni le temps de trouver un prétexte pour reculer et annuler leur rendez-vous … parce que c'était un rendez-vous, sans aucun doute ... et il en était heureux à tel point que même lui, n'aurait pu le décrire par les mots.

Scotchée ... et éveillée par un émoi depuis trop longtemps dissimulé. Elle le regarda partir en imaginant facilement son air triomphant.

Cet homme était un parfait mélange d'exaspération et de plénitude. Il était aussi gamin qu'il pouvait être rassurant, et lui inspirer une confiance absolue. Elle avait appris à le connaître, à voir celui qui se cacher au fond du séducteur, de l'arrogant, du superficiel. Il était tout simplement un homme bon, droit et généreux. Et terriblement agaçant parfois. Mais même cela, elle se surprenait à l'apprécier. C'était Castle. Sa bêtise n'avait d'égal que son intelligence, il jouait, se plaisait à imaginer des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, par fantasme, par amusement, le tout diriger par une âme d'enfant.

Il collectionnait les femmes, aventures d'un soir ou de quelques jours, se satisfaisait de ses ex, tout ce qui pouvait le conforter dans sa bulle. Lui le riche écrivain à succès.

Mais depuis quelques temps maintenant, il avait changé.

Il avait déposé son cœur aux pieds de sa belle, et n'espérait le reprendre que pour mieux le conjuguer à deux.

Beckett reprenait ses esprits, elle se sentait prête et anxieuse à la fois. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer, elle ne voulait pas anticiper, elle voulait vivre. Rick avait brisé les tabous, elle réapprenait à respirer, à désirer, à l'accepter.

Ce soir, elle ne laisserait pas le doute s'installer elle avait hâte et elle avait peur elle se sentait sûre d'elle et elle était intimidée, elle avait envie et elle n'osait pas encore... elle était parcourue de sentiments contraires qui la tourmentaient, mais pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait vivante.

Elle regardait ses dossiers, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait plus à se concentrer, il avait pénétré son esprit et ne la quitterait plus. Elle sourit à cette pensée, se surprit à penser à utiliser ce verbe prochainement au cours d'une de leur joute verbale... ainsi, elle aurait sa revanche pour le point glané tout à l'heure.

Ce jeu s'annonçait séduisant ... passionnant et excitant.

Elle se sentait glisser inexorablement vers un bonheur qui lui tendait les bras, effrayée mais sûre d'elle.

* * *

20h30.. elle était à l'heure. Le devait-elle ? Devait-elle se faire désirer ? Quels étaient les codes pour ce genre de situation … un premier rendez-vous ? Aucun doute que c'en était un. Mais devait-elle agir comme elle le faisait quand elle sortait avec un autre homme, ou devait-elle s'avancer vers lui comme Kate, la femme blessée par tant d'années de solitude et de forteresse dressée ? Indéniablement, elle serait Kate, pour la simple raison qu'il était Castle, et pas n'importe quel homme.

Elle respira profondément une dernière fois, chassa ses angoisses et s'arma de tout son courage pour faire un geste pourtant si simple du quotidien.

Deux petits coups à la porte. Le moment tant attendu. Castle prit la poignée de la porte, ferma les yeux, comme une dernière incantation pour se donner du courage, et ouvrit la porte… pour découvrir une Beckett, plantée dans un jean, emmitouflée dans une écharpe de laine. Ses cheveux défaits, ondulant sur ses épaules et encadrant son visage, elle souriait mais sa crispation était visible.

\- Pile à l'heure Kate ... sourit-il, émerveillé par les émotions qu'elle suscitait en lui.

Il s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser entrer, appréciant au passage sa proximité, savourant son odeur de shampooing qui le submergeait.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où les attendaient une bouteille de vin, des amuse-bouches, une lumière légèrement tamisée.

Kate se tourna vers lui, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Loin de s'inquiéter des signaux envoyés, elle se sentait au contraire étrangement rassurée. Ils prirent places, Rick remplit les verres et tendit le sien à Kate.

\- Comment s'est passé la cérémonie ? vous avez versé votre larme ? le taquina-t-elle, en acceptant le breuvage

\- Pour être franc ... oui ... je dois avouer qu'Alexis en digne héritière de son écrivain de père a su trouver des mots poignants et délicieusement percutants pour obtenir l'attention de son auditoire…

\- « délicieusement percutants » hein ? releva Kate, curieuse et intriguée par le message qu'il semblait vouloir lui confier.

\- Son discours parlait des peurs de l'après, de l'inconnu, de la nécessité de poursuivre son chemin ... et de l'évidence de certaines choses ... de ces personnes qui font parties de nous ... à jamais ... quoiqu'il arrive … pour toujours ...

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes… ses mots s'imprégnaient en elle, le regard de Rick ancré au sien. Elle n'avait décidément plus peur, elle se sentait légère et délivrée.

Elle leva son verre et l'invita à trinquer avec elle :

\- A ces personnes … à cet après … et à l'évidence …

\- A nous … lui répondit-il simplement, portant son verre à ses lèvres, troublé mais heureux

Les heures passèrent, le temps s'arrêta, les sourires jaillissaient, les silences prenaient leurs sens… cette soirée ne ressemblait à aucune autre, mais le naturel qui s'en dégageait les prenait de court. Tout était contradictoire, mais tout leur semblait évident.

Rick ne cachait plus ses sentiments, tout de lui, lui parlait, hurlait à Kate que son cœur lu appartenait. Il était subjugué, complètement sous le charme, rivé à ses côtés, sans concevoir qu'il puisse être possible de s'éloigner d'elle.

Il était fou de cette femme, et ce qu'il voyait d'elle, ce qu'elle lui renvoyait, le transportait vers des espérances longtemps enfouis, souvent tues, parfois chassées.

Kate le regardait intensément, ses mains tremblaient quelques fois, sa voix était parfois hésitante, mais son sourire la trahissait. Elle se savait ivre de cet homme, elle l'avait accepté, elle le reconnaissait. Et désormais, elle s'autorisait à le laisser transparaître.

\- Vous savez Kate… je suis heureux que vous soyez là ce soir… plus que ça même … c'est presque … inespéré... sourit-il derrière son verre, se donnant du courage d'une gorgée de vin

\- Inespéré Castle ? pourquoi cela ? … laissez moi deviner...parce que vous êtes un enfant, têtu et borné ? sourit-elle pour le taquiner… maladroit, excentrique, et … complètement dingue parfois ? …

Elle but à son tour et reprit :

\- ou un homme charmant, intelligent, honnête, digne de confiance, toujours là pour moi ... agaçant ... drôle … pénible … séduisant … narcissique …

\- Amoureux … la coupa-t-il dans un murmure suffisamment audible, en souriant et en soutenant son regard…

Elle accusa le mot … troublée à son tour par le poids de ce mot … loin de l'effrayer, elle plongea dans ses yeux …

\- Et vous Castle, que pensez-vous de moi ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se repositionna sur le canapé pour ne rien rater de ses expressions, de ses gestes.

\- Kate … murmura-t-il … vous êtes belle, obstinée, courageuse…

\- Vous l'êtes aussi, un oubli … le coupa-t-elle à son tour, dans un sourire, en murmurant également

Il sourit en poursuivant :

\- … mystérieuse … droite … incorruptible … ensorcelante … forte … fragile … douce … solitaire …

\- Amoureuse … dit-elle dans un souffle …. Ses yeux plantés dans les siens… elle franchissait la limite, ce n'était plus un jeu, ce n'était plus du flirt, c'était son cœur qu'elle mettait à nu pour lui.

Il soutenait son regard… semblant graver ce mot à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments et il en restait sans voix. Il posa doucement son verre sur la table basse et tenta de se remettre tant bien que mal de ces émotions. Il la regarda à nouveau, si belle, si proche à cet instant, si fragile et à la fois, si courageuse.

\- L'amour réunit toujours ceux qui s'aiment Kate…

Elle lui prit la main pour seule réponse. Serrant ses doigts, les entrelaçant aux siens.

\- Il faut parfois du temps pour accepter la force d'un tel sentiment… et s'il s'agit de la bonne personne, on se retrouve un soir à se faire de telles confidences pour jeter ensembles, au loin les dernières pierres d'un mur qui s'est effondré…

\- Kate … ce n'était qu'un murmure … ce mur … je suis heureux qu'on l'ait fait disparaître

\- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix Castle … lui dit-elle dans un sourire … attendrie par les réactions de l'homme qu'elle s'autorisait enfin à aimer… à force de le fissurer, vous avez laissé filtrer la lumière… et elle me plait cette lumière… elle m'effrayait parfois, mais elle me réchauffait

Plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre, leurs mains toujours intimement liées, le silence achevait de sceller leurs promesses.

Ils sursautèrent tout deux lorsque le téléphone de Castle les ramena à la réalité.

Frustré de voir leur bulle volait en éclat, il supplia Kate du regard de lui pardonner de n'avoir pas éteint son téléphone.

Amusée, elle le toisa gentiment, taquine et décidée à se jouer de lui.

Il se saisit du téléphone et y lut le nom de sa fille. Intrigué mais pas décidé à descendre de leur nuage, il dit simplement :

\- C'est Alexis …

\- Répondez Castle

Désolé, il décrocha :

\- Alexis ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Papa ? tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Il finit sa conversation avec sa fille et leva à nouveau les yeux vers la femme à ses côté. Il lui raconta la triste soirée d'Alexis, l'alcool, la détresse dans sa voix … son instinct de père lui hurlait de secourir sa fille, son cœur d'homme se désolait déjà de devoir quitter Kate.

\- Allez-y Castle … Alexis ne vous aurait pas appelé s'il s'agissait d'un simple petit écart de conduite …

\- Kate … se désespéra-t-il

\- Rick … Alexis a besoin de son père lui dit-elle affectueusement… allez-y, ramenez là et soyez là pour elle … je vous promets que je ne vais pas rebâtir ce mur pendant votre absence, et …je vous trouve pas mal non plus dans votre rôle de papa poule, lui sourit-elle

\- Vous me trouvez pas mal en zombie, pas mal en papa poule… décidément, tout mes espoirs sont permis ce soir, plaisanta-t-il

\- Il n'y a pas qu'en zombie et en papa poule que vous êtes pas mal Castle… lui sourit-elle, mais là, votre fille vous attend

\- J'ai hâte de reprendre cette conversation lieutenant …

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle flottait littéralement dans une apaisante bulle de sérénité. Bien que la soirée ait tourné court, elle se sentait heureuse et redécouvrait des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. Peut-être même jamais ressenties. Ces fameux papillons dans le ventre, dont elle avait souvent entendu parler et qu'elle prenait pour une charmante légende urbaine, semblaient s'être logés au fond d'elle.

Elle ne dormait pas, et ne savait si elle y parviendrait d'ailleurs. Elle était heureuse. Elle le respirait enfin ce bonheur qu'elle s'interdisait depuis la mort de sa mère.

Rick avait tout bouleversé. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux en même temps qu'il parlait à son cœur.

Il était un peu plus de 3h lorsqu'elle entendu son téléphone la prévenir de la réception d'un message. Son nom apparut et elle ne put refréner un frisson d'envie.

« Il y a des soirs où je déteste ma fille ;-)… mais, j'aime ce que j'ai lu dans vos yeux, et je m'en satisfais… Always, Rick »

Elle sourit en le lisant. Oui il n'avait pu que lire en elle, tellement elle s'était livrée ce soir. Tellement elle n'avait voulu lui cacher ses émotions.

« Ne blâmez pas Alexis ;-) souvenez-vous, j'aime votre côté papa poule… merci pour cette soirée Rick, tout était parfait, vous étiez parfait. KB »

Tout d'abord surpris par le fait qu'elle ne dorme pas encore, il lut, ravi, sa réponse immédiate à son message. Comme si elle avait attendu qu'il lui écrive, comme si elle avait voulu ce dernier échange avant de dormir.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillée, mais en même temps, si c'est le cas, j'en suis ravi. Une partie de vous avec moi, à cette heure, c'est une partie de mes rêves les plus fous qui se réalise -) »

Leur flirt repoussait sans cesse les limites, et cela lui plaisait, Kate lisait entre les lignes et s'imagina un instant, à cette heure, réellement avec lui. Sans doute dans ses bras, sans doute nourrissant leur amour naissant de passion et de pulsion trop longtemps tenues en laisse.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque son téléphone l'alerta à nouveau d'un message.

« Vous inviter 2 soirs de suite s'assimilerait sans doute à une demande de rendez-vous galant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose que oui… »

Il respira profondément avant de répondre. Il devait se lancer, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne se déroberait pas. Mais cette fois, ce fut lui qui fut devancé, un message, le visage de Kate et une phrase :

« Demain soir, même heure?»

Comme un adolescent au prise avec ses premiers émois amoureux, il perdu ses moyens quelques instants. Trop heureux, trop émotif, il fixa son écran de longues secondes avant de se reprendre :

« J'ai hâte … et je dois vous avouer quelque chose Kate… »

Kate retint sa respiration, avec lui elle devait s'attendre à tout. Surtout maintenant que le flirt avait définitivement dépassé le cap des sous-entendus.

« Dites moi… »

« Ce soir, je mourais d'envie de vous embrasser »

Et moi donc, si tu savais, se dit-elle en souriant.

« Je me souviens parfaitement bien de ce baiser partagé sous couverture… je n'ose imaginer l'intensité d'un autre baiser dans ce nouveau contexte. L'imagination, c'est votre truc Castle, moi je préfère expérimenter… »

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Demain soir, même heure ? ;-) » lui écrit-il pour la paraphraser.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire devant l'évidence de ses envies. Elle savait que rentrer dans le jeu de Castle pouvait s'avérer risqué émotionnellement, mais l'éloignement, l'apparente sécurité de la situation, lui insufflait de continuer encore, jusqu'à le pousser au bout de ses limites. Au risque de dépasser les siennes.

« Rick … demain, à la même heure, il se peut que l'intensité de ce baiser ait cédé la place à une autre sorte d'intensité… une qui nous consume et nous brûle de l'avoir jamais satisfaite ensemble… jusque là »

Rick déglutit devant l'assurance des propos de Kate. Elle l'allumait. Elle se voulait séductrice, elle le provoquait. Et lui réagissait. Il sentait son érection et plus que jamais, désirait Kate physiquement.

« Je ne vais jamais m'endormir maintenant… vous ne savez pas jusqu'où vous me conduisez… mais sachez le, ce soir, ces quelques mots vont me mener sous une douche glacée. Demain, même heure Kate… »

A son tour, elle chassa une vague de chaleur. Elle avait joué, maintenant elle s'était liée à lui par les mots, demain, elle serait à lui physiquement. Et elle en oublia sa peur, ses angoisses, ses doutes et ses principes :

« Demain, même heure Rick … et vous n'aurez pas besoin de douche froide. Je serais là. Always, KB »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle ferma les yeux et s'autorisa une dernière pensée pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, sous la douche, troublé par leurs échanges. Elle s'imagina leurs retrouvailles du lendemain. Elle savait désormais que leur destin était lié, et qu'elle se donnerait à lui, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour un autre homme.

Et plus important encore, toujours aucune crainte ne venait troubler ce pur moment de plaisir.


End file.
